


My expectations weren't that high

by Project896



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: It's been a week since Wanda posted the video and the tag #DadGoalsErik has been trending all week long. He himself was ashamed when he downloaded the app to his phone. You know- just to see his tag trending. That was what he told himself, definitely not because of the other video that's been trending.OrRaven, Wanda and Peter are tik tok famous
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	My expectations weren't that high

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are encouraged!

Erik sighs as he watches the video Wanda presented to him, "how did you even get these photos?" he asks as it ends. The caption was 'my dad in the 90s and now, whatchu got?' 

"that's not important! What's important is-- my fans ask for more you in my videos! Please dad--" she pleads, putting her phone down to look up at her father, "I love my fans, I can't let them down!"

Erik groans, damn it. How dare his own daughter use such trickery to make him say yes, "fine.. What do you want me to do?"

"Oh god-- you're for real?"

Erik grumbles a yes.

*

"you know--the song goes My name, my age, my favorite color, My height, my sign, do I have a lover, What's my nationality- Heres some things that inspire me--"

"you're expecting me to give all that to the internet?"

"well-- Peter did it for me too!" Peter had unfortunately turned into a Tik Toker after that one video he had done with Wanda years back. Peter had even dyed his hair white for tik tok! Now Erik get looks from the local supermarkets when he goes out with Wanda, who had dyed her hair red and Peter, who dyed his hair white and forbid himself to wear any colour other colour except white, grey, and black, maybe sometimes a speck of other colours from logos. It was quite blinding to the eye when the first thing Erik sees while getting his coffee is a blob of white laying on the couch with a game controller not too far. 

"dad could you please just co-operate with me... please?" Erik triumphantly agreed

"alright! Name, Erik lehnsherr. Age, 32. Colour, ugly purple and red--"

"really? purple isn't that bad-"

"dad have you seen your pajamas?" She raises an eyebrow and actually waited for an answer-

"Brat-" he mumbles as she grins. 

"height? 6'0. Wait what's your sign?" she looks up from typing in her phone. When he raises an eyebrow she rolls her eyes and exits Tik Tok to open Google, "let's see... Born on 30th January-- so.. Aquarius!"

"I'll pretend to understand-"

"anyways!- no lover and finally nationality German. What inspires you?" She looks up, waiting for a response. 

"you'll showcase photos right? Then just use the photos I'm sending you-" he grabs his own phone and sends the photos, Wanda smiles from ear to ear. A photo of young him attending a pride parade, a photo of their family including his mama and one other face blurred and finally a photo of his working space.

"Alright! now all you have to do is point- like you're presenting something"

Erik nods and sighs, "this it hurtful to my pride-" he takes a seat infront of the ring light.

"oh I know." Wanda grins.

*

It's been a week since Wanda posted the video and the tag #DadGoalsErik has been trending all week long. He himself was ashamed when he downloaded the app to his phone. You know- just to see his tag trending. That was what he told himself, definitely not because of the other video that's been trending.

What video you may ask? The video of Raven Darkholme, a famous tik toker with her brother. The video was a dancing video that she failed to finish after realizing her brother was behind he reading a book intently, making a teary expression. She zoomed in and Erik has never fallen in love with a video before until then.

Erik stalked this Raven and only found 3 videos with her brother in. He decides to put his stalking skills to work. Searching her name on instagram, looking over her posts and searched for his photos or mentions of his name. Charles. The brother's name was Charles.

Erik puts his phone down and looks to his alarm. 5:00am. He groans as he sits up, Erik was thankfully not like his kids, he was an early riser AND a morning person-- well most of the time he was.

He scratches his chin as he enters the kitchen. Peter was sleeping on the couch yet again, Erik sighs and cleans up after his sodas and snacks. Seriously, how can a kid drink 13 Colas? He shuts the television off and puts his game controller at it's place beside the television on a cabinet. He wasn't a bad father, he just let his kids be more free than those who were so strict, they literally taught their kids how to lie.

Erik wanders off into the kitchen and gets the water boiling. He walks back out and enters Wanda's room. Erik walks towards fairy lights hanging above her bed and flicks the switch. Wanda lays peacefully in her bed with her phone in her hand, out of all the traits she could have gotten from her father, why did it had to be this one? He sighs. The apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree

*

Erik waves to let his boss enter, "Erik listen- I know this week was supposed to be your presentation of the prosthetic arm your department's been working on but it needs to be postponed-"

"what?" Erik looks up at Tony from the letter he was writing with the most annoyed expression, Emma would be jealous Tony was the cause.

"my cousin's coming over and he needs help moving in to his apartment-"

"can't you hire someone to do that?" Erik grumbles as he puts his pen down to cover his face, "I stayed up late to make that presentation!" he exclaims with a groan. Okay maybe it was a lie, he did it in an hour and spent the rest to stalk Charles. Erik watches Tony's expression turn to a pleading one. He sighs and waves Tony away. Tony grinned and left.

Erik sighs, looking down at his paperwork. It wasn't that he hates his job. He was passionate in engineering, which was one of the reasons Tony hired him but times like this, Erik really hates it. 

*

"Charlie used to pick up girls and boys at bars." Tony lifts his drink into the air as Erik rolls his eyes. It's been like this since what? 3 weeks now and Tony's been referencing his cousins Charlie and 'Birdy' every single time something reminded him of them and what Erik had learned about them was that Birdy has a tik tok account, liked blue body paint, She loves to design clothing and is currently applying for fashion related schools. Charlie was what Erik would say, abnoxious. From the stories he's heard, Charlie was a drunkard, know-it-all, playboy, who had just received the title 'professor' recently. Gosh how Erik pities his students to have such a mess as their teacher. 

"yes yes of course Charlie-" Erik mumbles, fidgeting with the spoon in his coffee cup that was sold at the bar for some reason. Promising his kids not to drive after even drinking a sip was something he always kept.

"You know, we're having a welcoming party for Birdy and Charlie soon and you're invited!"

"they don't even know me-" Erik mumbles taking a sip of his coffee. 

"well yeah but I told them a lot about your kids- they said that Wanda and Peter are quite famous on Tik Tok-" 

"you told them about my kids?" Erik hisses putting his cup down, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"are you kidding me? Both Wanda and Peter has about 17 million fans, who the hell doesn't know them? Plus Birdy is around their age!"

Erik freezes, how exactly known are his kids? And how did this slip by him? 

"Erik you have to attend- Birdy's been wanting to meet the twins for years-"

"fine. Fine we'll go-"

*

Erik was fixing his turtle neck in the mirror when Wanda appeared beside him, "Dad? You can't still be mad right?" 

Erik looks away and puts on Wanda's jacket for her without a word. That's the thing about Erik that his daughter hates. When he's mad toward a family member, he doesn't express his anger with yelling or with physically paining them. He would confront them and then be quiet for the whole day. 

"dad please-what did you expect? Me and Peter just decided to change our appearance to 18 fans?" she grabbed him by the arm before he got the chance to check on Peter. He turns to his daughter and gave her a plain look.

"No I expected to know about these things." he said and with that he left, checking on his other child that he also was angry at. Peter was different when his dad was mad at him, he was more.. Well he wanted forgiveness right away.

When Erik opens the door to Peter's room, Peter hugs him tightly and he could feel Wanda hug him from behind as well. "dad we're so sorry- we didn't mean to hide it from you and--well we thought you knew-" 

Erik sighs, damn it- another thing about him. He was quite a softy for his kids. He turns around and hugs them both. "damn it you two.." he mumbles into Wanda's hair.

*

When they pulled up into the apartment complex, Erik eyes widen from the size. Well what did he expect? Tony Stark was one of the richest men on earth. His cousin had to be rich too right? 

"oh my, god... " He hears Wanda mumbles from the back car seat. "dad.. Isn't this the Xavier apartment Complex?"

"uh yeah?" Erik replies as the security guard nods towards him to let him enter. 

"dad- this is where Raven Darkholme and his brother lives!" Erik freezes and fortunately he rememebered he was the one holding the wheel. Charles. The man he's been stalking for 2 weeks- he might bump into him. Erik suppresses a grin. What would Charles be like? What would his laughter sound like? Erik fails to suppress his grin.

*

"dad I have a question. How much do you make a year?" Peter walks by his side, hands in his pocket. 

"what brought this on?" He asks, his eyes scan the big hallway. They were on the way to the apartment. "30 million." he mumbles.

"Dad- can we live here dad??"

Erik rolls his eyes, "I'll buy you a new game instead."

"really? Dad tell me you're not joking-" Peter's eyes glimmer with excitement.

"I want a new laptop!-" Wanda pipes up, hooking her arm with his.

"alright well maybe-" he replies as they finally reach the door. From the outside, Erik could hear laughter and soft music playing. Erik knocks gently.

When brunette with inhuman blue eyes opened the door, Erik freezes right then and there. Charles. Did he get the wrong apartment by accident? That wasn't really his top priority at the moment, he was trying his best not to look a little flushed since the man he's been stalking is infront of him.

"er-" Was the only thing Erik manages to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be more than 1 chapter, stay tuned!


End file.
